


over the edge

by dazelater



Series: minishaw oneshots | vol 1 [5]
Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazelater/pseuds/dazelater
Summary: harry is a little twat who keeps pranking simon bc he thinks its funny
Relationships: Harry Lewis/Simon Minter
Series: minishaw oneshots | vol 1 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052366
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	over the edge

It started in the summer.

Simon exhaled, leaning back in the lounge chair. The golden sun shone down onto him, and he finally was able to relax, rubbing his temples to soothe his headache.

He clicked off his phone after clearing his notifications and put it to the side, taking another deep breath to take in the peace and quiet. Birds chirped in the distance, fluttering across the sky, and for a second the only sound was the water feature in their pool next to him. He savoured the serenity.

Until suddenly there was a war-scream that seemed to pop out of nowhere, and his chair was being pushed forward, causing him to crash and submerge into the pool with a loud yelp. He knew it was too good to be true.

Simon's expression had never been so royally pissed off as he resurfaced, bobbing about, and he spotted his culprit. A cackling Harry was doubled over, dying of laughter, pointing at the now-soaking Simon, while a sheepish Vik and Ethan hid safely out of distance and giggled like children.

"For fuck's actual sake, Harold," Simon had shouted, jumping out of the pool and running at the boy, who turned on his feet and began darting off around the pool, and Simon in his fury and rage chased him. He eventually jumped on the boy's back as he caught up with him, earning a scream from the younger boy, and pushed to the side so they both fell into the pool.

Harry was laughing while he came up and continued to splash Simon.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he shouted at the boy.

"You're an actual idiot, stop messing around, it's not fucking funny," Simon spat, and crawled out of the pool, as Harry was still in pieces laughing at the older boy. Simon went inside with a slam of the door, and glared at him through the glass as he rubbed a towel through his soaking hair, watching him receive dumb high-fives from Ethan and Vik.

From then on, it was frequent. He'd put salt in his drink, hide his phone right before he needed to leave for a meeting or other dumb pranks that drove Simon insane.

And the worst part was, they were always on _him_. He assumed it was because Simon would always scream at him, give him the reaction he wanted, and be mature enough to move past it. He wasn't resentful enough tohate Harry. He'd eventually find the humour in it and joke along with him. But he did see Harry for what he was; an absolute little shit.

By the time it was spring, he was convinced he'd never met someone as immature and irritating as him. It had evolved to bigger-scale pranks after they'd got closer with the Cals, who coaxed out his devious side even further. Simon would scream at Harry constantly, telling him to stop, to grow the fuck up, and would only be met with laughter. Harry never apologized, even when Simon started to actually get pissed off. When he was too nice to be a proper cunt to Harry. Too nice to see past a childish silly boy who was just having fun.

And then winter came around.

Simon had been on a skiing holiday with his cousins, and was now returning to spend Christmas with the boys before they'd all go to their actual homes on Christmas Eve. His eldest cousin had had a snowboarding accident and broken his arm, so they'd returned a bit earlier than expected. He was fucking exhausted, having had to switch flights last minute, and been left with a shitty three-changeover twelve hour flight. Just wanted to go bed. Was in a bad enough mood already.

He thanked the Uber driver and retrieved his luggage, then made his way inside. Cal was sat at the kitchen island and didn't even look up from his phone when Simon walked in. He cleared his throat.

"I don't believe my eyes! Simon Minter in the flesh!" Cal teased, jogging over to the boy to give him a hug.

"Eric had a snowboarding accident, came back early to see yous'," Simon beamed, happy to see his mate again.

Cal broke the hug. "I can't believe you're back!"

Simon smiled and Cal's eyes quickly widened as if realizing something. "Oh shit," he mumbled to himself.

Simon's eyebrow raised. "What?"

He laughed nervously in response, hastily running back to his phone, fumbling to send someone a text. A phone on the side next to him buzzed, and he cursed to himself.

Simon began growing suspicious. Piecing it together.

Cal was rushing to pack up his laptop and bits and bobs, with a wide cheeky grin. "Well, I know how this is gonna end, so I'm getting the hell out of here. See you tomorrow big man!"

Simon waved off his mate and groaned. He did not need a huge Harry prank right now.

He trudged up the stairs to his room and stopped outside the door. Sure enough, he heard someone fumbling around, and the painful rip of a sellotape dispenser. Simon's jaw was clenched and teeth were bared.

"Cal?" Simon heard Harry's voice from behind the door.

"Cal, come in here, it's fucking hilarious. Simon's gonna lose his shit. I can't believe the dumb twat left his door open," Harry spoke, giggling to himself. Simon wanted to rip the door down.

He opened the door and was met with a wide-eyed Harry, frozen, staring at him. He looked impossibly guilty, half-way through the process of wrapping everything in Simon's room in Christmas wrapping paper.

"I—" Harry started, but before Simon could think, he had him pinned up against the wall, sellotape dispenser clattering against the ground. Harry looked genuinely scared.

"Can. You. Stop. With. The. Fucking. Pranks." Simon growled through gritted teeth, not giving a shit about what he was doing. He never snapped like this. But Harry needed to know what was too far. And who had the power, in this relationship.

Harry was taken aback, silent, breath caught in his throat. His usual smug, cocky grin that drove Simon crazy was gone. He'd never seen him look so vulnerable, actually, just staring at him through his long eyelashes, doe-eyes pleading into Simon's own, before dropping to stare at Simon's lips. It was quite a sight, he was truly a beautiful creature, Simon observed, and felt tension enclose around them.

"You're fucking annoying, Harold," he hissed, and turned to assess the damage, half his room now bright red and green. All he wanted to do was sleep, but his bed was fucking covered. His hand found itself wrapped around Harry's neck.

He stared at the boy, who appeared more flustered than ever. Simon noticed a furious blush rise to his cheeks, plump lips parted, breathing jagged breaths.

"Are you blushing for me, Harold?" he smirked down at him, causing the boy to only blush more.

"N-no..." he fumbled, but his eyes were still glued to Simon's lips. Simon was tempted to kiss him there and then, give him what he wanted. But teasing him was fun, finally he had the upper hand, as he should. Not to mention, sort of a massive turn on.

He tested something, and applied more pressure to the grip around Harry's neck, choking him slightly. A moan slipped past Harry's lips, and it almost sent Simon over the edge. He smirked more as that confirmed it. Little innocent Harry was not so innocent.

He glanced at Harry's lips now, his hot breath fanning over his face, and hovered his lips over the shorter boys'. He brushed his lips over his ever so slightly, and felt Harry leaning in to kiss him desperately. Simon pulled back and just watched the boy beg for him.

"S-Simon..." Harry pleaded, and Simon pushed his hips into Harry's crotch, feeling his hard cock through his grey joggers. He bit his lip to hold back his own moans.

"Say you'll stop."

"I-I-" Harry breathed, as Simon pushed his hips further into the shorter boy's. " _Fuck_ ," Harry moaned again.

"Haz," Simon prised.

"I"ll stop, p-promise," Harry stuttered, shakily.

"Mm, good boy," Simon muttered, removing his hand from his neck and tracing his finger slowly across his lip, before finally leaning in and kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> give feedback pls!


End file.
